The present invention relates generally to the field of hitch pins and other locking or securing devices used for the coupling of receiver members to a receiver hitch. Many vehicles are equipped with receiver style hitch assemblies made from 1 or 2 inch square tubing mounted to the undercarriage of a vehicle. A second tube slides inside the receiver and is secured by a hitch pin. Conventional hitch pins for securing a ball mount to a receiver hitch rely on a pin and clip to physically secure the two items together. Pin and clip securing systems typically rely on an angled end to prevent movement in the hitch assembly and rely on a locking pin or clip to prevent the pin from exiting the system. A major disadvantage of this type of system is the installation requires two hands, good visibility and a need to keep track of an, easily lost, locking mechanism. A hitch pin may also be lost during transport of a trailer resulting in the trailer being forcibly removed from the towing vehicle resulting in loss of property or worse.